<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Is Love by MusicalWheaten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098362">Time Is Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten'>MusicalWheaten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Eloping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Huddling For Warmth, Kid Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Sharing a Bed, Super Bowl, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Patricia/Eddie oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time Is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Miller stepped out of Bobst and into the cool crisp December air. He had just finished his last exam and was ready to leave. He wasn't just ready to leave NYU or New York he was ready to leave the country. He had been counting the days till he would head back to England. The plan was for him to spend all of his winter break there with his girlfriend, Patricia.</p><p>"Miller," he heard a voice yell behind him. He really wanted to ignore whoever it was and just head back to his dorm, grab his stuff and head for the airport. He knew however this wasn't an option.</p><p>"Joey. What," Eddie questioned, just wanting to get the conversation over with. He had a few hours before his original flight, but he thought he could possibly get an earlier one, so the goal was to head to the airport as soon as possible. It had been about four months since he had last seen Patricia in person.</p><p>"Well we're having a huge blowout party since most of us aren't leaving till tomorrow, and you better be there. Party starts in one hour."</p><p>"No can do Joey, going back to England remember?"</p><p>"Your flight doesn't leave till like 9 though, and the party starts at 5, come on.'</p><p>"Sorry, time is love. I have plans to see my girlfriend, its one-party I'm sure there will be plenty when I get back next month."</p><p>"Fine go have fun with your girlfriend, but don't say I told you when you're bummed about missing this party."</p><p>"Bye Joey," Eddie sighed. He really wanted to blow out of New York as soon as possible. The long-distance thing was hard. With the 5 hour time difference and school in the way, but they had been managing. Now they had an entire month to spend together, and he wanted to use every minute of it. They had lots of catching up to do. Eddie managed to make it back to his dorm without being stopped again. He crossed his fingers that his roommate would be gone so he could grab his bag and leave. It would be Eddie's luck however to find his roommate sitting at his desk, studying for once.</p><p>"Hey Dave, well I'm leaving."</p><p>"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Dave teased noticing Eddie grabbing the bag, he packed the night before, quickly from under his bed.</p><p>"England."</p><p>"Going to see the girl?"</p><p>"No I'm going to see my dad," Eddie rolled his eyes, he would see his dad so it wasn't a lie or anything. He just didn't plan on spending that much time with his dad.</p><p>"Your plane doesn't leave for like 3 hours."</p><p>"Sooner I get out of here the sooner I get back to England."</p><p>"You could just hang around here for a bit."</p><p>"No I can't. I need to be in England. As soon as possible."</p><p>"Okay well I have an exam tomorrow, see you next month," Dave said turning back to his book and notebook. Eddie raced out the door. He had a bus to catch to take him to the airport. If traffic was okay it would take an hour. He hoped it would only take an hour. Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and debated on calling her. She should be told if he managed to get an earlier flight but he wasn't sure if that would be the case if it was he'd call her. His mind scrambled for something for him to do. His phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled at the name of the sender.</p><p>
  <b>Oh look I'm being mushy via text. I miss you slimeball. Hurry back.</b>
</p><p>His response was sent quickly.</p><p>
  <b>I'm on a bus headed for the airport, I'm going to see if I can get on an earlier flight.</b>
</p><p>After a few minutes her response appeared on his phone.</p><p>
  <b>Crossing my fingers for you.</b>
</p><p>He decided against texting her back. Traffic was decent, and he had been on the busy for 30 minutes he figured he had another 45 till they reached the airport. He scanned his contacts for people he could possibly talk to. He knew that everyone else in Anubis wouldn't be done with school for Winter Break till the next day, he and Patricia had just gotten lucky and gotten out earlier, so talking to them was out of the question. He figured he could be social and talk to the man sitting across from him.</p><p>"So mister where are you heading," he asked the older gentleman sitting across the aisle from him.</p><p>"The airport. Catching a plane to Milwaukee, going to see my daughter and her family. What about you? Heading home?"</p><p>"Kind of. I'm going to England. I'm going to spend my winter break with some people I've missed, since I've been back in the states, and also my dad."</p><p>"You should keep those people close. What brought you back to the states anyway?"</p><p>"Getting into my dream school. I was afraid of leaving them behind though, I mean I had spent most of my life growing up here in New York. That was until I was 16 then going to boarding school in England, where I met these people, and my dad for the first time."</p><p>"You seem to have on the particular person on your mind."</p><p>"Yeah, my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since August. I'm going kind of insane. I'm just ready to get out of New York and back to England."</p><p>"So you didn't have a dream school in England?"</p><p>"Ever since I was little I wanted to go to NYU, so when I got the acceptance letter. It wasn't an easy choice. Leaving England meant leaving people behind who become close family to me."</p><p>"So what was the final deciding factor into coming back?"</p><p>"My girlfriend actually, she became the only person not begging me to stay. She told me to follow my dreams, and we'd cross all those bridges as the game."</p><p>"Sounds like you got yourself a special young lady. Don't lose her."</p><p>"I don't plan on it sir," Eddie laughed slightly. He was glad he decided to talk to the old man. They carried on the conversation until they finally reached their destination. Eddie headed one way to see if he could get an earlier flight. The old man headed another way to go check-in and get ready to head to his family. He finally reached the front of the line and was thankful to learn there was one open seat on the next flight. They were able to get the flights switched around and he was just able to make the flight. As he checked his bag he called Patricia to let her know he'd be in two hours earlier. He waiting anxiously for his flight to be called and when it finally was he jumped out of his seat excited to finally board the plane. Once on the plane Eddie found his seat, he was thankful to be in an aisle seat. He was also thankful that the people he was sitting next to were already there. Eddie checked the time and decided he'd try to sleep and hopefully when he woke up he'd be back in England.</p><p>Patricia Williamson paced the floor of her apartment. She was nervous about seeing her boyfriend again. She really did miss him and hated admitting it. He was thankful he got an earlier flight which would be arriving in the next two hours. She was given the job of picking him up, which didn't surprise her since he was staying with her well he was in England. She was looking forward to seeing him again, and catching up, in more ways than one. She decided that the pacing was only going to wear her out, she made herself some hot tea then sat down at her kitchen counter. She stirred her tea and found herself lost in thought. She eventually found herself pulled out of her thoughts by the blaring of her phone. It was an alarm she had set telling her to go pick up Eddie. She took a sip of her tea, saddened that it had gotten cold. She abandoned her mug and left for the airport.</p><p>Eddie pulled his bag off the carousel and scanned the crowds for his girlfriend. He finally saw her across the room, and it was at that moment time slowed down. She looked as beautiful as ever, hair twisted up out of her face, a baggy sweatshirt that was actually his, and a pair of ripped jeans. It was one of those moments the pair never thought they'd have. That cliché romance of that couple in the airport reuniting the first time. The girl running into his arms. It's what she did. Okay it wasn't a run more of a fast walk. As she snuggled into his chest he couldn't help but joke.</p><p>"We just became that cliché you know," he teased, content to have her in his arms again.</p><p>"We can deny it, it never happened," she smirked grabbing his hand ready to leave.</p><p>"I guess not," he smiled.</p><p>"We have catching up to do, and lots of it," she winked as they walked hand in hand to her car.</p><p>"Time is love, and for the next month we have plenty of time," he spoke in an almost whisper tossing his bag into the back of her car. They knew the month would fly by and he'd head back to England. It would only be a moment of time till they'd be reuniting again, but for now they planned to embrace every second they'd get together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tough Little Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready to go to the park," Ms. Miller asked her four-year-old son Edison Sweet. Evelyn would have preferred to have been back home in America with her son. However Eric Sweet didn't want that, she had been living in England with her son for, four years. She has made friends but her heart ached for her homeland. Taking her soon to the park was one of the few things she had to look forward to.</p><p>"Yes mommy," she glanced down at her son's wide tooth grinned and smiled. They would head to the park she would sit down with some of the other moms and they would chat. He would run around with his friends. There were two he always tended to hang out with. A dirty blonde mop-top of a boy named Jerome and a fiery redhead named Patricia, who had a twin. She had no clue what the children spent their time doing but it left the three of them worn out. As they reached the park he saw his friends and raced off to join them. She spotted Mrs. Williamson, Piper, Patricia's twin sitting on her lap. Mrs. Clarke was holding 8-month-old Poppy own her arms. Evelyn joined her friends and watched her son join his.</p><p>"Girls are gross," four-year-old Jerome teased</p><p>"Yeah girls have cooties."</p><p>"HEY! I'm a girl, you know slimeball."</p><p>"No you're Patwicia." Jerome stood back and watched as the two began to squabble. It's usually what ended up happening between the two. At this point Jerome would usually attempt to get Piper to join them, but today was different. Jerome was struck with a brilliant idea.</p><p>"I have an idea," four-year-old Jerome smirked.</p><p>"And that's what?"</p><p>"It's not exactly an idea but a dare."</p><p>"Whose the dare for," Patricia asked completely forgetting what she and Eddie had been fighting about.</p><p>"Eddie."</p><p>"Well I'm gonna go get a juice, so you can dare Eddie," she sighed skipping off to where her mom and Piper were.</p><p>"I dare you to kiss Patricia," Jerome stated once she was out of earshot.</p><p>"No girls are gross and have cooties."</p><p>"I thought she wasn't a girl? I'll give you my snacks for a week if you kiss her."</p><p>"Fine." A few minutes later when Patricia returned, Eddie glanced over at Jerome, about to chicken out before deciding to go through with it. He gave her just a quick kiss. Neither child knowing what to do once it was over with. Jerome just stood there in shock, surprised Eddie had gone through with it. Patricia was the first to speak up.</p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend," she mumbled. Jerome smiled fully well realizing his plan just worked.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Eddie's my boyfriend now," Patricia stated as the group of friends decided to make their way to their mothers. Eddie and Patricia sat down in the grass next to each other as Jerome tried to get Piper to join them.</p><p>"Oh is he now," Mrs. Williamson smiled at her daughter and her "boyfriend" unsure of what exactly to say.</p><p>"Now if Jerome and Piper would date," Ms. Miller teased her two friends, watching as her son held Patricia's hand. The moms watched as the kids went back to playing this time Jerome managed to get Piper to join them. Soon it was time for the mothers and children to head home.</p><p>"I want to take a picture of you two, stand still," Mrs. Williamson said, watching her daughter and her "boyfriend" giggling. Mrs. Williamson wanted a picture of the two before she had to leave to take her daughter home. Patricia leaned over quickly and pecked him on the cheek just as her mom snapped the photo.</p><p>A few weeks later when Ms. Miller announced she was moving back to America with her son, Mrs. Williamson gave her a copy of that photo. Little did they know that wouldn't be the only picture of the couple the two mothers would come to hold in their hands. Neither mother knew that they're children's first "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" would turn out to be their husband or wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted in 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia Williamson stared at the ingredients laid out in front of her. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and she was making cookies for Piper as their birthday was coming up. She was thankful the boys were out running around and getting into trouble, instead of bugging her. She had just started to actually make the cookies when she heard the door open and shut. She crossed her fingers it was Joy and Amber or any female house resident. She knew the boys would just end up getting in her way. A few minutes passed and she shook the thoughts of who might have gotten home out of her head. She continued on with the baking mission at hand.</p><p>"Boo," a voice said behind her hands grabbing her sides causing her to jump.</p><p>"What do you want slimeball," she snarled turning to face whoever it was.</p><p>"That's not a proper greeting for one's boyfriend," Eddie teased</p><p>"I'm trying to make cookies, it's Piper's and my birthday next week yah know."</p><p>"Yes that's why I let Joy drag me shopping to get you a present," he smiled.</p><p>"Glad you went with Joy instead of like Amber," Patricia smirked. She wanted to get back to her baking.</p><p>"It's a good present too."</p><p>"Why don't you go bother someone else. I really need to get this done," she sighed.</p><p>"Let me help you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I used to make cookies all the time with my mom."</p><p>"So the weasel can bake?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Come on we can use this as couples bonding," he teased.</p><p>"Fine you can stay just don't get in my way," she sighed. Eddie dragged himself to the other side of the counter. He watched her carefully. He glanced around the kitchen. An idea struck, his hand dipped into the flour, just a small handful. He waited then bam. Patricia found herself floured.</p><p>"EDDIE," she screeched her hand immediately following into the flour covering his face.</p><p>"Oh it's on," he smirked as more flour flew. It was on flour flying. Patricia had rounded the corner a handful of flour in hand. What wasn't planned was slipping on some of the spilled flour and landing on her back. It also wasn't planned was Eddie rounding the same corner to check on her and slipping and landing on top of her. Both froze.</p><p>"Well this is cozy and all, but do you plan on getting off me," she smirked.</p><p>"Maybe," he smirked.</p><p>"Eddie."</p><p>"One second," he teased leaning in to kiss her quickly before standing up.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I couldn't resist your lips were there," he smirked offering her a hand to pull her up.</p><p>"I'm going to finish the cookies, if they weren't destroyed in the mess, and you can clean," she muttered as he pulled her up.</p><p>"Aye, aye captain, but wait, one thing." he smiled.</p><p>"What," she sighed. She had wasted enough baking time messing around with him.</p><p>"This," he said kissing her quickly again before leaving to get something to clean up the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Glad You Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia Williamson glared at the calendar. She usually was excited about her birthday, but not today. Her parents flew off to Italy or Greece, someplace she couldn't remember. Piper was in Germany for a music thing. Her friends were scattered all over Europe. Worst of all her boyfriend was in America for school. She forced herself into the kitchen of her small apartment to make some breakfast. The first thing she did was check her phone which she had left on the counter the night before. She didn't know what she was expecting but she was mad that she didn't see it. She glared angrily at the empty fridge. This was her first birthday on her own. Living at home for the first two years of university. Now turning 21, she felt alone. No food in the fridge or cupboards meant she'd have to go out and get something.</p><p>She stared down at herself, a wrinkled black tank top, and oversized grey sweatpants. She wondered back to her bedroom to grab a sweatshirt, she pulled a purple one from under her bed. She threw it own grabbed her wallet and her apartment keys and left the apartment. The walk to the corner store was lonely. She was used to it by now.</p><p>As she stepped into the familiar store and was greeted by a known face, Clara. She was an older grey-haired woman, she worked there as a cashier. Patricia wandered the aisle, grabbing a box of cereal and milk for breakfast, pasta for dinner, and a cupcake for her solo birthday celebration. As she placed her items onto Clara's register she checked her phone again. Still not sure what she was expecting, but she didn't see it.</p><p>"So NYU, plan on leaving on us already," Clara asked.</p><p>"Huh," Patricia questioned snapped her focus from her phone to her cashier.</p><p>"Your sweatshirt," Patricia took that time to look at her sweatshirt, it then dawned on her it was one of Eddie's school sweatshirts, and he most likely left it the last time he visited her almost three months ago.</p><p>"Oh, it's my boyfriends," she muttered.</p><p>"Long-distance?"</p><p>"Yup. He's off in New York, and I'm well I'm here."</p><p>"Sorry to hear that, well I hope you have a lovely day."</p><p>"Um. Thanks," Patricia said annoyed slightly she took her grocery bags and headed back for her apartment. She checked her phone once more. She was annoyed and she still wasn't sure what she was annoyed with at this point. As she rode up to her floor in silence she thought about what else she could do that day. Nothing came to mind unfortunately. She stepped out of the elevator, her mood even worse than when she had first gotten up. As she headed down the hall she, her angry mood increased. The door was not fully shut, anyone could've just walked in. As she flung the door open and stomped inside, she was shocked to see someone in her living room. Now, this someone was not a robber or her landlord. She dropped her bags at her feet.</p><p>"What are you doing here," she said glaring in a teasing way.</p><p>"What can't a boyfriend make a surprise trip to England to see his girlfriend."</p><p>"Maybe if he lived on the same continent. But you flew all the way from America," she sighed. She was glad he was here and stuff, but it was shocking and she felt bad that he felt like he needed to see her on her birthday.</p><p>"Well I'll just go back to America then," he teased sticking his tongue out at her, grabbing the duffel bag that rested at his feet.</p><p>"Not so fast," she said walking quickly over to him.</p><p>"I thought you wanted me to leave."</p><p>"No I don't," she murmured.</p><p>"Well, then I guess I'll be sticking around for the week," he teased dropping the bag he had just picked up. He crashed his lips to hers quickly. When they pulled away the same old smirk covering his face.</p><p>"Happy birthday," he smiled.</p><p>"Thanks for coming."</p><p>"I'm glad to be here," he said before kissing her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Story Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Momma how did you and dad meet," seven-year-old Emma asked dropping her school bag onto the kitchen floor. Patricia's eyes darted up quickly from her laptop where she had been working on her newest book, the eighth in the series.</p><p>"Well dad and I were best friends when we were younger," she said, it had been true they had been best friends along with Jerome when they were four. They hadn't known it at the time when the started dating in their teens. They were actually shocked to find this out one day when Patricia's mum visited the house.</p><p>"Oh," was all the little girl could say.</p><p>"There's more to the story sweetheart, why don't we have a snack then wait for your dad and Eric to get home from football," Patricia smiled ruffling the girl's dirty blonde hair.</p><p>"Sounds good mommy, but it's soccer not football," the little girl smiled. Patricia sighed. She had chosen to move to America to be with Eddie, she just wasn't sure about her kids having American accents and using American slang, especially when they would always correct her about calling soccer football. Eddie stopped bugging her about it years ago, she just wished the kids would leave her alone about it.</p><p>"Well in England, it's football," she corrected her daughter.</p><p>"But we're in America, mom."</p><p>"Don't remind me," Patricia mumbled under her breathe. She opened the fridge doors for something to feed her daughter. She had clearly forgotten to do the shopping her mind blanking do to the stress of her next book, and the exciting news she had yet to tell her husband and kids.</p><p>"You know what dad will be home soon, why don't we wait on the snack," she said closing the fridge doors and turning her attention to the cupboards.</p><p>"We're home," ten-year-old Eric, screamed racing into the kitchen. His father dragged in after him dropping the boy's duffel bag on the floor.</p><p>"Sometimes it's like I have three kids," Patricia scoffed the second Eddie had dropped the bag on the floor.</p><p>"I'll take my bag upstairs," Eric said grabbing it and running upstairs.</p><p>"How was your day," Eddie said walking over to where Patricia was standing wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Will you tell me how you met now mom," Emma pipped up when her parents stopped kissing.</p><p>"Oh well Emma, besides us being childhood friends," Eddie started before pausing suddenly.</p><p>"You were still my first kiss slimeball," Patricia teased knowing what he was thinking. She remembers the day her mom revealed them being boyfriend and girlfriend at four very well. That was a day for the memory books.</p><p>"Yeah I know, okay back to the story so you know your mom she was crazy for me the second she saw me, now, of course, I played hard to get,"</p><p>"Don't lie to her Miller," his wife smirked.</p><p>"You're a Miller too now you know."</p><p>"Yeah and don't make me regret it," she sighed.</p><p>"Well why doesn't your mom tell you since apparently my version of the story is wrong."</p><p>"Emma. It's not that your dad was wrong it's he had the roles reversed, you can ask anyone. Your dad was crazy about me and I wouldn't give him the time of day."</p><p>"I won you over eventually."</p><p>"Nah."</p><p>"Even in marriage you're still difficult."</p><p>"Now you're off-topic," Emma sighed. Her parents were being distracted by each other instead of focusing on telling her their love story.</p><p>"Okay want to know the moment I really fell for him?"</p><p>"Yes mom," Emma sighed.</p><p>"It was when I thought he was going to get expelled now the only reason he did what he did to almost get expelled was that I kept calling him a teacher's pet because his dad would go super easy on him. So he pulled this major prank. Moving on anyways. So I went downstairs I can't remember why but I ended up spying on him and your grandfather. I remember how human he seemed, he wasn't this phony tough guy anymore. He was an actual person."</p><p>"Aww yacker who knew you could be romantic," Eddie teased.</p><p>"Shut it slimeball."</p><p>"Okay well I'm gonna go do homework," Emma said bouncing out of the room leaving her distracted parents behind.</p><p>
  <b>At dinner that night:</b>
</p><p>"Kids did I ever tell you about the time your grandfather made me write the periodic table 100 times?"</p><p>"Yacker you've told them that story before," Eddie sighed.</p><p>"I just like reminding you that my now father in law used to give me detention and make me do things like writing down the periodic table 100 times."</p><p>"I know," he sighed.</p><p>
  <b>That weekend at Eric's soccer game:</b>
</p><p>Patricia sat up and scooted slightly away from Eddie the second her phone started ringing.</p><p>"Can't talk now Joy, at Eric's football game. I'll call you back when it is over yah," she said answering the phone call and ending it just as quickly.</p><p>"I'm British get over it," Patricia spat noting the other parents stare. She slides closer to Eddie. He wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"Some things never change do they yacker, it's soccer."</p><p>"It's football."</p><p>"Whatever you say," he sighed.</p><p>"This kid is calling it football," she teased her husband leaning into him, as they crowded the bleachers of Eric's game.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"We're having another baby," she smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted:2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fathers And Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arguing over names is pointless Eddie," Patricia sighed. They didn't have any disagreements about naming their now three-year-old son Eric, after his dad, but naming their daughter was a different story. They could not agree with names. Eddie thought her name should start with a P and Patricia frankly didn't care.</p><p>"Okay if you hate all my name ideas, what do you think," he asked. It was frustrating both of them, they had been discussing names for three days now, ever since they had found out they were expecting a girl.</p><p>"Why is it so difficult this time," she murmured.</p><p>"I don't know, I'm still shocked you even agreed to Eric," Eddie teased.</p><p>"Well I was shocked you'd even consider naming our son after the father that abandoned you. I thought it was some way of you showing you were finally okay with everything that had happened in the past with you two."</p><p>"Maybe it was."</p><p>"See now we're fighting over our kid that's already named, we're going nowhere. Can we just talk more about this tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah maybe tomorrow we'll finally agree."</p><p>"Now I'm gonna go shower, keep on eye on our son, please. I have a meeting with the publicist tomorrow, about book number four," she sighed pulling herself off the couch, and glancing into the playpen that contained the occupied three-year-old. Patricia dragged herself up the stairs and into the master bathroom. She placed her phone onto the dock, and pressed shuffle. Music started playing in the bathroom, as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She listened to the familiar song.</p><p>"This might sting a bit, you got here just in time to see everything fall apart," the male voice sang. Her phone seemed to like her old favorites so far that night.</p><p>"The moment you kissed me, I knew I was risking it all," she let out a brief laugh, that song was their song, the first song they danced to as husband and wife. Neither she nor Eddie had heard of the band until about two weeks before the wedding, but when they had heard that song they both agreed that was the song they wanted their first dance to be. The song soon ended as did Patricia's shower.</p><p>"I'm holding on to white balloons up against the sky of doom," she heard a familiar voice fill the room. She knew then, she had the perfect name for the daughter. She pulled on a pair of beat-up sweat pants and one of Eddie's old shirts. She pulled a brush through her hair and headed downstairs.</p><p>"I thought of the perfect name," she smiled sitting down on the couch where Eddie was holding their son.</p><p>"And what is that?"</p><p>"Emma," she stated. He gave her a questioning glance.</p><p>"After Emma Anazi, the bass player from the Sick Puppies. You know they were the first thing we found we had in common," she smiled.</p><p>"I like that name," he smiled at her.</p><p>"It's a name that means something also," she smirked.</p><p>"Just like Eric," Eddie said smiling at the half-asleep three-year-old on his lap.</p><p>"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Patricia said glancing at her husband and son.</p><p>"But I'm not tired," Eddie pouted.</p><p>"Well then it's a good thing I wasn't talking to you," she said with an eye roll, taking Eric from Eddie's arms. Eddie followed his wife upstairs and into Eric's room. He stood in the doorway as he watched her. She had her doubts about becoming a mother, but he thought she had been doing a damn good job. Once Eric had been tucked away into bed the pair headed towards their room.</p><p>"You're a good mom, you know," he said suddenly.</p><p>"Eh I'd say you're a good dad, but I still have my doubts," she teased.</p><p>"Hahaha, hilarious Yacker," he sighed</p><p>"I guess you're a decent dad Slimeball," she smiled.</p><p>"Well I'll prove you wrong," he smirked.</p><p>"And how do you plan on doing that."</p><p>"I'm going to be Emma's favorite parent."</p><p>"And how do you plan on doing that?"</p><p>"Hey Emma. I'm your dad," Eddie said crouching down and talking to Patricia's stomach.</p><p>"Well at least that's a start," she sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Need A Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia was enjoying the silence that had settled around the house. Everyone had scattered, for the most part, everyone on dates, this Saturday night. She was not one of those people however. She was stuck at home in silence. Eddie had his wisdom teeth removed earlier that morning. He had been asleep since he got home, she hadn't seen him since had taken him to the dentist that morning, and he had already been pretty out of it due to the Valium he had been given to help keep him calm. She would admit to being bored, seeing as everyone had left her. Joy was hanging out with Mick, Mara and Jerome were out on a date, then Amber and Alfie, Fabian and Nina were on a double date. She was alone in silence. She grabbed the magazine Joy had discarded on the floor. She was about to start flipping through the pages when there was a knock at the door. She jumped off the bed, wondering who would be knocking.</p><p>"Patricia dearie, I have a favor to ask of you," Trudy said as soon as Patricia had opened the door.</p><p>"Uh, what is it Trudy," Patricia asked confused.</p><p>"I got a call from my great aunt it appears she fell and broke a hip, someone needs to be with her at the hospital until someone else in the family arrives. I'm just wondering I you could keep an eye on Eddie until I return."</p><p>"What about Victor."</p><p>"I can't seem to find him."</p><p>"Fine. What would I need to do?"</p><p>"Just check on him every half an hour, ask him if he needs anything. He was asleep just now, it shouldn't be that much trouble."</p><p>"I guess I can."</p><p>"Thank you dearie," Trudy said in a rush. A few minutes later Patricia heard the door shut, she decided to head downstairs just to see if he was up. The door to the room he shared with Fabian had been left open. She could seem in sitting up, he appeared half asleep, focused on his computer.</p><p>"Hey chipmunk," she joked entering the room. He shook himself out of his daze.</p><p>"Hilarious Yacker," he said but it came out as more of a mumble, due to his puffy cheeks.</p><p>"Trudy had to go take care of a great aunt or something for a few hours, looks like it's just you and me chipmunk."</p><p>"Please till me chipmunk isn't going to stick," he mumbled again.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways I can see you're in pain, do you need anything," she said in an attempt to be sweet. Eddie wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if her being nice was genuine or just an act. He was almost afraid to ask her for anything.</p><p>"Well I take your silence as a no, I'm going out to the living room. Do you have your phone? You can just text me if you need something yah," she said. She was trying to be nice to him at this point.</p><p>"Could you get me a glass of water," he finally said, convincing himself she was being sincere with her kindness.</p><p>"I guess chipmunk," she smirked.</p><p>"I'd prefer slimeball," he murmured as she swiftly exited the room. She returned a few moments later and he pulled himself up so he was sitting up straighter. He had to sleep sitting up the first night after his teeth removal but had found himself more slumped down. He reached to his end side table his hand tracing the table for the bottle of painkillers. His hand bumped a picture frame, sending it to the floor. It broke with a crash.</p><p>"Slimeball, let me help," she sighed handing him the pill bottle.</p><p>"Thanks, Yacker," he sighed. He wasn't a fan of being taken care of honestly. He had gotten good at taking care of himself back in America, his mom working a lot, leaving him home alone.</p><p>"I'm gonna clean up this mess," she muttered staring at the glass. The frame only appeared to break in a few pieces, so it shouldn't have been a struggle to clean. Patricia exited the room and swiftly reappeared with a broom and dustpan. Patricia knelt down to pull the picture free from the glass and frame. She turned it over and gave a slight smile.</p><p>"Slimeball hold on to this well I sweep this up," she sighed shoving the picture at him.</p><p>"Do you remember this Yacker," he asked looking at the picture she had just shoved in his hands. It had been taken when she had spent two weeks visiting him in America. It happened to have been his birthday that day. They had been celebrating his birthday, and Patricia and Eddie ended up in a cake picture. His mom had taken a picture of the two cake covered faces, in a small embrace, a rare thing for the couple, to show affection in front of anyone.</p><p>"Yeah, somehow we always end up throwing food," she teased.</p><p>"Very true," he murmured.</p><p>"You're tired, I'm gonna finish cleaning up you go back to sleep. I'll be back in half an hour," she smiled weakly.</p><p>"Stay," he murmured as she walked out the door.</p><p>"Just let me get rid of this glass then," she muttered. She shut the door behind her and discarded the glass and broken frame into the garbage bin. She had already spent half an hour with him, and she knew he needed rest, so she debated on not going back to his room. She had no clue what drew her back to his room. She found herself entering his room must more, she situated herself on Fabian's bed.</p><p>"I don't bite," she heard a voice said suddenly.</p><p>"Go to sleep Eddie," she sighed.</p><p>"Come sit with me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I've missed you," he said before attempting to puppy dog pout.</p><p>"Ugh fine, but only because you're hurting not that I like you or anything," she teased. She bounced off Fabian's bed and headed over to Eddie's, he had scooted over leaving room for her to sit next to him. She situated herself beside him and he slung an arm around her back. Once the two were comfortable Eddie drifted quickly to sleep. Patricia's head settled on his chest and she joined him in a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: Fall 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia pulled her jacket tighter to her body. Of course the heater in Anubis had to break during this long weekend, and of course everyone else had scattered for the weekend. Joy was visiting her aunt and uncle. Fabian and Nina had gone to Fabian's folks for the weekend, Jerome was with his dad, Mara her parents, Alfie was home, even Eddie was spending the long weekend at his dad's house, it left her alone. She would've headed home except for her parents went to go see Piper's performance leaving her stuck. Victor had gone out to get parts to hopefully fix the heater. Patricia however she was bored and cold.</p><p>Trudy told her she could go into town if she wanted as long as she signed out. She didn't know what to do. Town usually meant hanging out. She could call Eddie and see if he wanted to meet her since his dad lived right in town. Patricia signed the sheet and pulled her boots on her feet. She could catch a bus into town. As she walked to the bus stop she gave Eddie a ring. He picked up after a few rings.</p><p>"Hey Yacker couldn't bear to be without me a few days," he teased.</p><p>"Eww no I could go weeks without seeing you. It's just I'm heading into town because the heater broke and I'm cold and I was wondering, if you wanted to meet up."</p><p>"Dads out and I have strict orders not to leave but you can come here if you want I can text you the address."</p><p>"Going to my headmaster's house?"</p><p>"Pretend he's not your headmaster or something, or we could not hang at all."</p><p>"Fine text me the address," she murmured quickly ending the call. The bus pulled up just as she received the text. She knew the area where his dad's house was located. It was close to where the bus would stop when it reached town. She was the only one getting on the bus from the school stop, she slipped into a seat in the back and slipped her earbuds in. She didn't want to be disturbed. It was only a 10-minute drive, but it was a 20-minute bus ride, and today to Patricia it seemed longer. She drummed her fingers on the screen of her phone and tapped her foot as she waited for the bus stop in town to magically appear. After what felt like hours the bus pulled into the stop in town. She waited for other people to shuffle out before standing up quickly and following them.</p><p>She quickly found herself bounding in the direction of where Mr. Sweet's house should be located. She froze. She was going to her headmaster's house. She was going there to spend time with her boyfriend. What if he came back from where ever he was early? What if he thought they had been doing things? What if he got mad at her presence? What if Eddie wasn't supposed to let anyone come over? She had been bored and cold, but she could've stayed at Anubis. Her mind continued racing as she found herself outside the address Eddie had sent her. She glanced around the outside of the house, it looked decent enough. She knocked quickly on the door.</p><p>"Aww did Yacker miss me," she heard a voice say as the door opened.</p><p>"Well no, the heater at the house is broken, and it was cold, and I was bored, and I figured you were nearby so maybe, yah know what I don't need to explain myself, but I guess I kind of did miss you, not that I wouldn't be seeing you Monday, at school."</p><p>"Way to remind me, I'm stuck here till my dad goes into school Monday. I have to get up extra early, and I don't even get any of Trudy's cooking," he sighed.</p><p>"So um any plans for the two of us?"</p><p>"I'm not really one to hang out downstairs, we can head up to what I'm supposed to call my room," he muttered.</p><p>"Sounds good," she said shaking slightly. She went from the broken heater at Anubis, to the cold at the bus, and where she was sitting in the bus wasn't very warm, then the walk to his house. She was honestly freezing. She followed her boyfriend to the back of the house, and he opened one of the doors. She was shocked at the room's appearance. It was neat compared to his room in Anubis and the walls were bare. Other then the radio on the desk, the room did not look like Eddie's.</p><p>"Get it out Yacker I know what you're thinking. I sorta really kind of hate this room. I guess I'll Eddieize it this summer when I move in for more than just 4 days," he sighed flopping down onto the bed.</p><p>"Makes sense," she muttered pulling her jacket tighter, she was even colder know and she had no clue how her boyfriend was comfortable in the house in a t-shirt and jeans, because she was freezing. He must've noticed her because soon he was standing up and pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the get off of my slimeball," he whispered into her hair. He had a point she'd usually push him away and call him slimeball, but she was freezing and his arms were warm.</p><p>"I'm freezing, and you're warm, so I'm fine for now," she snapped lightly.</p><p>"We could just cuddle," he taunted pulling away from her and pushing her towards his bed.</p><p>"Eddie."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if your dad comes home," she sighed the idea of cuddling was very appealing to her at the moment, but what would his dad think if he came home?</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Ugh fine," she sighed laying down on his bed. He slipped around to the other side and laid next to her. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.</p><p>"See this is much better," he teased lightly.</p><p>"I guess you're right this time, Krueger," she teased yawning. She found her eyelids growing heavy, and in just a few short moments she found herself asleep in his arms. Eddie noticed her softly dozing and checked the clock, they had two hours before his dad was supposed to get home, and three until the last bus, there was no harm in napping, he thought with a yawn, before joining his girlfriend in a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Can't Not Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to chapter 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia stared at the care package and letter her mom sent her. Patricia wasn't particularly close to either of her parents, but a care package from her mother once a month was expected. This care package was quite different than the usual ones. In the box she found a picture from when she was about four. In the picture she was kissing the cheek of the boy, she put the picture back on her bed, and continued searching the box. There were some cookies, and other random things, but she could not keep her mind off the photo. She switched focus to the letter that came with the package.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Patricia:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I hope school is going well. You really should try calling us more. Piper was home last week and she told us about your boyfriend. I would've preferred to have heard it from you, but since you never call, Piper was the one to tell us. You're probably wondering about the picture, you were only four after all. I would take you and Piper to the park where you two would play with a young Jerome Clarke, and the young boy you see in the picture. His mom was American and young. She was never married to the father of her son. They left for America a few weeks after this picture was taken. We promised we'd keep in touch but never did. I believe her name was Evangeline and her son's name was Eddie. Now Eddie if that was his name, well I remember this day very well. You had come back to where I had been sitting with the rest of the moms, holding Eddie's hand, claiming to be each other's boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess I was just reminiscing on your childhood. I hope everything is going well. You should call soon. I miss talking to you. Your father and I will be there in a few weeks for parent's day. See you soon.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mum</i>
</p>
<p>Patricia glanced at the picture and turned it over to see if her mom had written down the boy's full name and just failed to realize it. That was not the case, other then the fact her mom had actually written the boy's name down and it was Eddie, which did make Patricia laugh slightly. She stared at it again and noted how happy a four-year-old year she and Eddie looked. She put the photo down on her end table, turned to the rest of the box. She had things to put away, and cookies to eat. She almost had the contents of the box put where they belonged. She checked the time, she still had an hour and a half before she'd need to start getting ready for her date with Eddie tonight. She sat on her bed picture still in hand as if it would help her remember the day when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>"Hey Yacker."</p>
<p>"Oh it's you," she teased making a disgusted face.</p>
<p>"Just double-checking that you were absolutely okay with going out to an actual restaurant for dinner tonight."</p>
<p>"Yes and only yes because it's our anniversary," she frowned. She really didn't like going out but thought she'd let it go just once because it was their anniversary after all.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at," he asked.</p>
<p>"Just a picture my mom sent me," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Can I see it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah why not," her mind was still racing trying to remember the day in the photo, as she handed it to him.</p>
<p>"I've seen that before," he murmured.</p>
<p>"How I've never seen it before," she laughed.</p>
<p>"My mom has this picture on our mantle, it was from when we lived in England when I was little. We used to go to the park every day and I'd play with Jerome, Piper, and."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"I'm 90% sure I'm the little boy in this picture, and you're the little girl in the picture at home."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It's not far fetched I mean, the boy's name is Eddie, isn't it? That's what the back of the picture says? I lived in England for four years. You've said before you've been friends with Jerome since before you could walk. I didn't find out till a few weeks ago but it was the same with me."</p>
<p>"So what?"</p>
<p>"Well it looks like I'm still your only boyfriend," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Do you remember this day?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Jerome dared me to kiss you," he smiled.</p>
<p>"And then he made a bet to get you to dance with me. I'm noticing a trend with Jerome. Wait we kissed before?"</p>
<p>"Supporting us since day one. Yeah he told me he'd give me his snacks so I said yes, I mean food's been a priority" Eddie joked.</p>
<p>"What if you're not actually the boy in the picture."</p>
<p>"There are two many signs that point to it. Just accept that I'll always be your first kiss. Even though you can't seem to remember the very first one."</p>
<p>"It's coming back to me. Kind of. I still prefer what I call our first kiss," she smirked.</p>
<p>"Do you now?"</p>
<p>"God just shut up."</p>
<p>"Coming from you Yacker? Don't count on it."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll just have to make you shut up," she teased standing up from her bed.</p>
<p>"How do you pla-," he started to say before she crashed her lips to his.</p>
<p>"Well that'll do," he smirked diving back into her lips. The kisses were much better now but their first one would always be the sweetest, even if it was only a dare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia slammed her phone down on the kitchen counter for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. It was usually her parents or her sister, but tonight was Joy. Joy had always supported her relationship with Eddie that is until she "ran off" to America, and married him without telling anyone. She hadn't run off, but those were always the words her friends and family used. They all knew she was planning on moving to America within the month, they just didn't know her plans included a shotgun wedding. Now they didn't know the wedding had been planned, they liked to claim it was random. Her mom and sister had even asked her if she was pregnant, seeing as that was the clearly only reasonable explanation. After Patricia laughed in their faces they realized that was certainly not the case. The past week had consisted of them all telling her how stupid she was and how it would all turn into one big mistake. How was marrying the guy she had been dating for eight years a mistake?</p><p>"Mom, Piper, or someone else," she heard a voice ask behind her. She spun around to see Eddie had entered the kitchen with a bunch of grocery bags.</p><p>"Joy," she muttered.</p><p>"I figured Joy would be the last one to scold you," he murmured looking at her with a frown.</p><p>"So was I, but I guess not. What's with all the bags, I went shopping Sunday," she questioned.</p><p>"Tomorrow is thanksgiving dear Yacker and you didn't buy thanksgiving food. I've taken it upon myself to make you and my mother who is coming to visit a nice meal. However I'm leaving you in charge of the pie since at one point you told me you enjoy baking. Pumpkin pie is tradition so I got ingredients for that."</p><p>"You are not allowed to come home and tell me that I'm baking a pie," she sighed.</p><p>"It's part of the American experience Yacker."</p><p>"Yeah now tell me why I decided to move here?"</p><p>"Because we didn't want to be apart anymore, and I have an amazing internship, and I could be a partner in ten years if I play my cards right and I couldn't pack up and move?"</p><p>"I guess you're right. I also guess I'll make this pie, because your mom doesn't know we're married yet, and I want to make a good impression I guess," she muttered. This entire mess was complicated and she wasn't a fan of it. They had just decided not to tell anyone. They didn't want a big wedding and were happy with just the two of them and one witness, who happened to have been Eddie's friend from law school.</p><p>"I knew you'd come around."</p><p>"Yeah but I don't see the big deal about Thanksgiving, you eat food all the time, how is this Thursday any different?"</p><p>"It's American."</p><p>"And I'm British and don't see the point."</p><p>"There's some history lesson to be had, but I'm not explaining it. It's a day to spend with family, and think about all the good things you have in your life."</p><p>"I have you, everyone else in my life seems to hate me right now," she scowled. This was turning into an annoyance and he seemed really excited and she felt like a downer.</p><p>"Well my mom loves you."</p><p>"Yeah and that was before we decided to "run away" and get married."</p><p>"Well we can tell her tomorrow and deal with it then," he sighed running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Okay so you're cooking tomorrow now what about tonight slimeball?"</p><p>"I vote for Chinese takeout. I'll place the order and then go pick it up, then it's just you and I the rest of the night wifey," he said with a wink.</p><p>"Fine order food," she muttered. She still wasn't used to be called his wife, they had only gotten married a little more than a week ago. Her family and friends only had been told Saturday. She checked her hand to see if she had even remembered to wear the ring. She had, which made her smile. She pushed the chair she had been sitting on away from the counter and headed for the living room. Sitting on the couch and fidgeting with her ring, she hadn't noticed Eddie entering the room.</p><p>"You're not used to it yet are you?"</p><p>"Did we screw up though? Everyone keeps saying I made a mistake I don't think I did, but maybe we did rush into it?"</p><p>"We've been dating for 8 years, I don't think we rushed into it," he smiled grabbing her ringed hand.</p><p>"I guess," she sighed. She was done with people treating it like it had been a mistake, and like she hadn't been thinking.</p><p>"Food we'll be ready in 30 minutes, and when I return we're going to watch It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown, because it's a classic."</p><p>"Okay," she muttered snatching her hand back. The chit chatted about their days before Eddie finally left to go pick up dinner. Just as promised he forced her to watch It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown. She found herself enjoying the movie not that she'd fess up to it. Once that was over and their food had been cleaned up. He scattered to find recipes for the next day and finalize details for the next day with his mom. She was left alone with her thoughts. She wouldn't admit it but the whole idea of tomorrow scared her. His mom would be the last to know. She decided to go work on the pie so that was out of the way. She was good with cherry pie and stuff but the pumpkin was new for her. She grabbed her phone to find a basic recipe and set to work. She eventually found herself wrapped up in adding the filling to the crust, that she didn't notice Eddie entering the room.</p><p>"Having fun?"</p><p>"I guess," she said suddenly looking up.</p><p>"Mom is coming over at noon, and we'll eat ate 12:30."</p><p>"You're gonna have everything ready by then?"</p><p>"But of course," he smiled. She turned her focus back to her pie. She finished adding the filling and now it was time to bake. She and Eddie talked about tomorrow. Well Eddie talked and she listened. She didn't understand his excitement but maybe tomorrow she would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: November 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Last Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia glared at her cell phone. She really wished Nina had told her the person that she would be riding with to Nina and Fabian's for their Anubis Christmas weekend had been Eddie. She had no clue who she actually thought it would be. She had no clue why Eddie was even in England, he flew off to America after a fight last Christmas and they hadn't spoken since. She regretted not being able to afford a plane ticket. It was close to 18-hour drive, and she knew eventually they'd stop for a night, and she had no clue what to expect then. She refused to look at him as he sat in the driver's seat, and he didn't dare say anything.</p><p>Eddie didn't blame Patricia for her cold attitude. He had really messed up that time. It had started as a small fight, with him having to sleep on the couch, but it ended with a break-up and him leaving. His sudden departure didn't even give them the chance to try to fix things. He had been thinking irrationally at the time. He regretted it the second he arrived it. He was going to try to catch a flight back and fix things but according to everyone from Anubis, she would've killed him first. He hated the silence and he wasn't sure what to put on the radio. Did her music choices suddenly change? Last year they had been listening to the same music they had in high school, could things have changed that much?</p><p>"Do you want to find something on the radio. I have the new Sick Puppies CD in my CD case, that's in my glove compartment," he said breaking the silence nervously. She didn't say anything just turned the radio on and scanned stations. She let out a huff before opening the glove compartment. Once she found the CD case she found the CD right away, she took it out and inserted the CD. The car filled with the familiar songs they would've listened to together had he not left in the middle of the night.</p><p>Patricia picked at her dark red nail polish, that she was only wearing because of tis the season. She still tended to stick to black, and the occasional dark purple. She hoped he would say something again. She didn't want to talk to him, but she hated the silence that surrounded them beside the music. She knew she was a talker but she didn't want to do the talking, she couldn't give him the satisfaction, and with that, he'd probably call her Yacker and the feelings she was barely keeping at bay as is, would come crashing down.</p><p>After what seemed like hours small talk started, just the basic catching up, and talking about their mutual friends. Noon rolled around and they decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. It was then in a crowded cafe, that it felt like old times. Things weren't tense anymore, they could maybe even kinda be friends again. Though she was still kind of mad at him for everything that happened, they were on a path to recovery. They were soon on the road again. They'd drive another 6 hours then get a bite to eat again then stop for the night. She was still nervous about how that could work out. They played little games to pass time and it really was just like old times. Time seemed to be flying, and Patricia even found herself smiling. They soon found themselves at dinner, and then the motel they'd be staying in. The grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed inside.</p><p>"Here are your keys Mr. Miller. Its room 201," the man at the front desk said after Eddie had paid the guy.</p><p>"I got two rooms."</p><p>"Our reservation only says one room, and unfortunately you are getting the last room."</p><p>"Uh what do you say, Patricia, think we can share a room?"</p><p>"We don't really have the choice," she muttered. She would've preferred they didn't have to, but hopefully the room had two beds. The last thing she'd want would be to share a bed with him. They were just now on the path to friendship, and who knew where things could head if they had to share a bed. Of course her luck would be that they would have to share a bed. Neither said anything, both just dropped their bags.</p><p>"You can take the bed, I can sleep on the floor."</p><p>"No you're driving, I'll take the floor it's fine. I used to have to sleep on the floor of Nina and Amber's room it can't be much different now," she scoffed.</p><p>"Yacker, seriously you take the bed." Patricia froze, that was the first time all day he had called her Yacker. She didn't know what to say. Why calling her that made her freeze and not know what to do was beside the point.</p><p>"You okay Yacker you haven't said anything. I was just getting used to the yack again," he teased.</p><p>"You called me Yacker."</p><p>"Yeah so?"</p><p>"All day you've been calling me Patricia, and all of a sudden I'm Yacker again."</p><p>"You were never not Yacker," he said confused.</p><p>"Then why have I been Patricia all day?"</p><p>"I don't know. I spent the day thinking you hated me. I guess I just realized you didn't."</p><p>"I could never hate you Eddie. I've tried. I never stopped loving you. You know that?"</p><p>"Patricia. I wanted to come back, I thought then you hated me."</p><p>"I would've been mad, but I wanted you there."</p><p>"Do you still want me now?"</p><p>"I never stopped wanting you," she murmured staring at the floor. He tilted her chin up and crashed her lips to his. That kiss was what they both needed. They stood there kissing like they had never kissed before.</p><p>"I think we can share," she panted breaking the kiss, before slamming her lips to his again.</p><p>She awoke the next morning legs tangled. It was just like old times. She knew deep down that he could easily leave again.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere this time Yacker," she heard a voice whisper and pull her close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: December 2012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay so Eddie, you and Patricia are going to go see if you can get Ms. Denby's key well KT, Alfie, and I try to learn more about the keeper, seeker, and enabler," Fabian spoke giving orders. Sure Eddie had been told to lead Sibuna, but the assignment of jobs and organization was left to Fabian.</p><p>"Why doesn't KT go with Eddie. I'm sure I can be more helpful here," Patricia whined slightly. Sure she and Eddie were kind of friends, but they were never alone together. There was always someone else with them. She wasn't sure how they'd handle being alone. Would things be awkward or could they both continue to play it cool? She hoped they'd be able to just act normal. Though she knew deep down if things were weird between them it would mostly be on her.</p><p>"No, you and Eddie are easily the sneakiest."</p><p>"What about Alfie," she questioned.</p><p>"He can be sneaky but he normally breaks things. You two can get in and out without leaving a trail."</p><p>"Can't handle being alone with me for an hour or two Patricia? I mean we're both cool with it aren't we," she heard the pain in his voice. It defiantly wasn't a mutual break up and she never even told him why she called it off. The reason was stupid, even she had to admit it. She broke up with him just because she was scared. She was afraid of how serious they had gotten. She met his mom. His mom liked her. It was scary. Neither had said the three little words yet, but after what they did in America they'd have to happen soon. She had given him everything and then simply decided to break her own heart so he wouldn't have the chance.</p><p>"No of course not," she stammered slightly.</p><p>"Let's go then," he said grabbing her wrist lightly and tugging her out the door. It was about a fifteen-minute walk to where they were headed. Neither said anything.</p><p>"Never thought I'd meet a day when Yacker had nothing to say," he teased. He didn't notice her freeze slightly when he called her Yacker. It had been the first time since they broke up nearly three months ago.</p><p>"Well Eddie what do you want to talk about," she murmured.</p><p>"We could talk about the weather..." He said his voice trailing off, "the mystery, or maybe why you broke up with me." That was it he laid his cards on the table. He never figured out why they broke up. She never told him. She simply said it was over and when he asked why she said her plane was boarding and she had to go.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It wasn't mutual Patricia. You know that. You said it was over then you got on your plane home. I spent my summer wondering why. I thought things were going great unless I missed something. Don't you think I deserve to know?"</p><p>"Eddie," she sighed. She didn't want to tell him that it was because she was afraid.</p><p>"I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her why she broke up with me," his voice was almost pleading with her to tell him. She didn't know what to stay she just stared at him. Stared more specifically at his lips. The ones she missed kissing. He must've noticed where here eyes had settled because he was kissing her and she found herself kissing back.</p><p>"I guess I was scared," she said when they pulled away.</p><p>"Scared of what," he was confused he was glad he had gotten a reaction from her.</p><p>"That I loved you and that I'd mess up or that you'd find someone better and break my heart. I broke my own heart to protect myself," she said her eyes fell to the ground.</p><p>"I told you I was falling for you Yacker. I asked you to meet my mom. I thought I made it clear I loved you. You could've trusted me."</p><p>"I did. I think truly I didn't trust myself. You're my first kiss, my first relationship. It scared me. It still does because I broke up with you and you could pick someone else and I can't do anything but sit back and watch."</p><p>"Who said I'd want someone else?"</p><p>"Why would you even want me?"</p><p>"Because you're you and you're pretty much perfect. I thought I've made it pretty clear that you're the girl I want."</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>"What do I have to do to prove it Patricia? Should I tell you I love you? I love you. And now you're going to tell me I'm lying."</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Why is it so hard Patricia? n thought you just said you loved me? I love you. I don't know what there is to not know," she could hear the frustration in his voice. Sure she had spilled but she was still scared of what she had to lose. She wanted to be with him but her fears kept her at bay.</p><p>"I've told you I'm scared."</p><p>"We can face those fears together. Just please Yacker," his voice pleaded and she didn't say anything.</p><p>"You're killing me. What do I have to say," he paused to look her in the eyes, and before he could speak again her lips were on his.</p><p>"It worked the last time," she smirked pulling away.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too," she sighed. She knew in that moment they'd be able to face her fears together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: January 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Patricia's mind was racing. She was confused and scared. She knew he could easily break her heart without a second thought. She didn't know what to say or do. She needed to protect herself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I think we should break up," she announced quickly, almost immediately she wished she hadn't said it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What? Why? I thought things were going great," he questioned. He was confused one second they're talking about seeing each other again once school starts, and now she's breaking up with him. She didn't know what to say.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I gotta go," she spoke quickly. She had no clue what urged her to do this, but she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She grabbed her bag and raced through the airport quickly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe things could go back to how they were. She was miserable, so hopefully he was also. That would mean he missed her wouldn't it? As Patricia glanced around the wall he was hiding behind. She was too distracted by how okay with everything he looked. She was actually sort of upset that he didn't look sad. Could it mean he moved on? Was he happy now? She was miserable. She couldn't go a day without thinking of what happened at the airport that day. No thinking had taken place, only acting. She acted wrong. It was her biggest regret. She hadn't noticed Alfie sneaking behind her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What are we hiding from," he asked quickly. He was clearly on a sugar high.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not hiding. I'm hanging."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're weird," he said quickly, before basically bouncing away to join the rest of their friends. She didn't follow him. She stayed where she was. She glanced around the wall again to see them heading away towards their house. She walked several hundred feet behind them going unnoticed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia knew that they'd eventually have to tell their friends. She just hoped they could've continued to avoid the subject just a few more days. Joy just had to keep pestering. Asking about the trip to America, asking why they had been acting so weird.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We split up," Patricia finally had enough of it, and since Eddie seemed so cool with the entire thing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Shut up," she could hear the shock in her friend's voice. Patricia was still shocked herself. She couldn't believe how easily she had given Eddie up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It was a mutual decision, and we're both totally cool with it," she lied. She wasn't cool with it. It wasn't mutual.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah. I mean as a cucumber. As two cucumbers who are just no longer together. Right, Patricia?" he responded. Maybe he wasn't as okay with it as she had thought.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Right," she lied again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Good. Well I'm so cool with it I'm practically a popsicle."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From the second Eddie had bumped into KT he had been acting weird. Patricia noticed instantly. There was something off with him, and she didn't like it. Could he maybe have a thing for this girl he just met? Was he unaware of the feelings she still had for him? He probably was, she wouldn't tell him, he was just supposed to know.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're the girl from my dream," Eddie spoke slowly, unsure of his words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh please," Patricia snapped. That was that he clearly moved on if he was having dreams about some girl who was now living in their house, and Patricia couldn't stand it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia was furious and currently glad she had dumped Eddie. He had cheated on her with Nina and had written a fake break up letter to Fabian from Nina. Now he had apparently given Fabian another letter. Patricia wouldn't be surprised if it was another fake.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I wouldn't believe a word Eddie says," she mused, as she, Fabian and Joy headed towards the hall. She regretted it the second she noticed him in the hallway. What she said were fighting words. Though she was glad she had broken up with him, she knew she still deep down missed him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thanks, Yacker," there it was. He hadn't called her Yacker since before they had broken up, and now the name that used to be a way of expressing his love for her was used in annoyance and anger. She was now mad at herself for it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Fortunately not everyone is as cynical as you," he spat. She watched as he pulled himself up off the stairs, and headed for the room he shared with Fabian. Patricia noticed KT was following him and anger boiled. Wasn't she glad they had broken up moments ago? Now she was mad he was spending time with this girl. He asked Fabian to join them, and he did. Patricia's frown increased. She went from being mad at Eddie, to sad she had broken up with him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I need Eddie," KT said exiting the room almost as quickly as she had entered it. This sent Patricia's blood into a boil. She went into a rant about how something was obviously going on. She knew she sounded crazy but she couldn't stop herself. She loved him, and he was already all over this new girl. As her friends commented on how she must've still been sore that Eddie had dumped her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What? I dumped Eddie. Thank you very much," Patricia watched her friend's shocked faces. They questioned her and out came the front. The lies she told to get them off her case.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia was still reeling from the events that occurred over breakfast this morning. It was her move, the new girl had no right to take that from her also. She was already taking Eddie, did she have to take the beverage, food throwing thing from her? KT was also moving in on her best friend Joy. Patricia could see it now. Soon KT would have everything that used to be Patricia's.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia listened as her best friend and KT talked about family trees like they were the coolest thing in the world.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Better leave a big space on KT's for the children, her and Eddie are going to have," she tried to play it off as nothing. Like the idea of KT and Eddie having babies didn't bother her far more than she'd like to admit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia watched as Eddie entered the classroom late with KT. She figured Victor was to blame but her mind couldn't help but wonder, if they had been making out in a closet, just like she and Eddie used to do. They'd received quite a few tardies over these rendezvous.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They took their seats, smiles plastered on their faces. Patricia's eyes glued on them. Studying them for signs that anything could be going on between them. He turned in his seat, and their eyes met. She froze. She didn't know what the look he was giving her meant, but it only seemed to bring her pain. Her eyes focused on the book on her desk, and she blinked back tears. She wasn't about to start letting people see her cry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Weeks flew by, and Patricia sat back and watched as Eddie and KT grew closer. Sibuna meetings were particularly hard. Having to sit in the same room as they giggled and flirted. She hated it. She'd see them everywhere. In school, in almost every room of the house. They were stuck together like glue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patricia found she was generally safe from them in her room. They tended to hang in his room, the living room, or the kitchen. Today was not one of those times. The room fell silent as she stepped inside. The only thing you could possibly hear was the sound of Patricia's heartbreaking, as KT and Eddie's lips collided.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>**o**</i>
</p><p>Patricia woke up suddenly, and she felt an arm around her waist. She wasn't sure what was going on. Her mind and heart were racing.</p><p>"It was just a dream," she panted, trying to steady her heart rate. She felt the bed move beside her.</p><p>"What's the matter Yacker," she heard Eddie yawn beside her. It all came flooding back. She was still in America, and if she could recall it was her last night, that she'd be boarding a plane in a few hours.</p><p>"Just a bad dream," she frowned. They were both sitting up now, and she could feel him watching her.</p><p>"What about," he asked.</p><p>"I just made a huge mistake, and I regretted it.'</p><p>"Was that all," he questioned.</p><p>"Yup," she lied.</p><p>"I don't believe you, but it's like two in the morning, and I vote we go back to bed," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"But," she said quickly as he slid back into the blankets.</p><p>"But nothing. Goodnight Yacker. I love you."</p><p>"Fine. Goodnight weasel. I love you too," she smiled as she slid back into the bed. His arm wrapped around her waist and she drifted into a pleasant sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patricia, its two in the morning why are you trying to wake me up," Eddie scoffed. They had only gone their separate ways for bed an hour.</p><p>"Because I'm leaving in like six hours, and I can't sleep. I want to talk to you," she teased, settling herself at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about then," he yawned sitting up.</p><p>"I don't know," she admitted.</p><p>"Yacker has nothing to say? Is the world ending," he smirked.</p><p>"Weasel."</p><p>"Did you have fun," he asked scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Nope. I hated every minute I was here," she smiled.</p><p>"Good, because I hated having you here. I don't think I'll invite you again."</p><p>"Good, because I would've said no anyway," she said with a laugh. A comfortable silence fell over them. She was wide awake, and he looked like he was half asleep. She didn't want to sleep. She'd wake up and it would be over. This trip she had taken. The fun they'd been having. She hated admitting it, but she really fell for him. She had fallen hard. She was scared he would catch her. The questions racing through her mind if he felt the same.</p><p>"Unless you come up with something else to talk about, I'm going to back to bed. You can join me if you wish," he grinned. She didn't say anything and watched as he slipped back under his covers.</p><p>"Eddie no," she urged.</p><p>"Yacker I'm tired. We can talk just come lay with me," he murmured.</p><p>"Fine," she sighed. There was no point. He was tired and she was lucky to have woken him up in the first place. She scooted her way up his bed and slipped under his covers next to him. She turned onto her side to face him.</p><p>"And I bet you're tired," he yawned.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I'm just not," she said with a slight yawn.</p><p>"I told you, you were. You just yawned."</p><p>"Thank you captain obvious."</p><p>"No problem lieutenant sarcasm," he smirked.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you," she admitted.</p><p>"I thought you hated me."</p><p>"I do," she teased.</p><p>"Feelings mutual then."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"So we agree?"</p><p>"Agree that we hate each other? Yup."</p><p>"Now that that's decided can we please go to bed," he begged. He was exhausted.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on Yacker. You're getting sleepy."</p><p>"Only a little," she yawned again.</p><p>"You know we're not gonna be apart from each other that long right? Just a month and we'll be back in school. We'll be seeing each other soon."</p><p>"Can you cut the mushy stuff," she teased.</p><p>"No, only because it's like three in the morning."</p><p>"Maybe I should just let you go to sleep then."</p><p>"Okay. Goodnight Yacker," he said snapping his eyes shut.</p><p>"No I said maybe I should let you. Eddie," she growled.</p><p>"How is it possible to fall asleep that fast," she grumbled, poking him. He appeared to be out like a light. She turned to her other side and felt an arm wrap around her.</p><p>"Eddie?" No response. He must've really been asleep. She was left awake with her confusing thoughts. Her feelings which scared the crap out of her. She couldn't sleep. Too much on her mind. She'd love to just curl more into his arms, and drift off. Her mind wouldn't seem to let her.</p><p>"I think I love you and it scares me," she admitted in a whisper to no one. She just wouldn't know he was awake to hear her. She let out a sigh and eventually found herself drifting off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. My First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misfortune cookies were such a Patricia idea. Eddie smirked looking at the stack of cookie inserts KT and Patricia had left in the kitchen. He found a lot of gossip. Nothing on him thankfully. He wondered if that was KT's doing. Surely Patricia would've loved to stick some dirt on Eddie in cookies? She had a lot of dirt on him now that he thought of it.</p><p>He wondered if it would be possible to slip something in the stack of fortunes. He needed some sort of amusing prank to distract him from everything else going on. Why not just write up one little fortune slip it in the stack, and carry on? It would've been a missed chance to not do it right?</p><p>Eddie grabbed one of the blank slips of paper and tried to think of something to write. He had to think of something that Patricia and KT wouldn't have thought to put on their cards. Just like that a light build came on.</p><p>"Bet she didn't think the cookies would end up with anything about her in them." he laughed sliding the card into the middle of the stack.</p><p>**o**</p><p>Eddie watched from his booth as people came and purchased the misfortune cookies. Laughs seemed to have been provided, and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone had gotten his slip yet. He couldn't wait for one to say Eddie was Patricia's first kiss to be revealed. Eddie pondered the thought of purchasing a cookie for himself, but knowing his luck, he'd get the cookie with that piece of paper inside.</p><p>He observed the people that would buy the cookies. There would be laughs and the question. "Is this true." It would be heard again and again.</p><p>Eddie finally decided to buy a cookie from them. He ended up buying the cookie from KT which caused them both to receive dirty looks. Deep down at this point Eddie hoped he'd end up with the misfortune he had slipped in. He now pondered the consequences of people reading it. Maybe they wouldn't believe it as they had about a few of the other cookie misfortunes.</p><p>However Eddie hadn't planned on Patricia taking a cookie. Eddie hadn't planned on Patricia getting the one with the slip he had slipped in. Eddie hadn't expected Patricia to start screaming at KT. Something about how Eddie must've told her. How could she slip something in about Patricia? They had agreed to not say anything about the other person. That Patricia had plenty she had wanted to say about KT but didn't.</p><p>Eddie froze. He had regretted his little joke already. He hated seeing KT taking the blame, she was like a little sister to him, after all. He could admit to doing it, but Patricia was already reeling. Though maybe after everything that happened with his dad, the past few days, she'd go easy on him. That was most likely not going to be the case.</p><p>"Yacker."</p><p>"WHAT," she snapped.</p><p>"Look Patricia. KT wasn't the one who wrote that. It was me. You guys had left the stack sitting there and I just, the temptation was there. If you're gonna be mad at anyone be mad at me," Eddie said nervously. Patricia had a scary side, and she had already shown it when she screamed at KT.</p><p>"You slimeball. I trusted you, and you did that. You know what? I'm glad I dumped you. Once a slimeball always a slimeball," she sneered. She stepped forward closer to Eddie.</p><p>SMACK.</p><p>Her palm met his cheek in a painful slap. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have written the card. It was too late. He watched not being able to bring himself to say anything as she stormed out of the room.</p><p>Eddie probably had a visible slap mark from Patricia, and he couldn't say it was worth it. Besides she had gotten the cookie about herself, it's not like anyone else had. He'd have time to make it up to her soon.</p><p>Eddie stared at the cookie, he had purchased moments before the screaming had begun, in his hand for a few minutes. He wondered what misfortune would be inside. There was the chance it had been one he had read when he had snuck the one in, or maybe it was completely different. The only thing left to do was crack the cookie open and find out. He cracked the cookie and pulled the slip out. Her opinion had probably changed on that now though. He let out a sigh. He knew he had really messed up. He reread the slip again in hopes of being able to find a way to fix things. <i>Patricia still likes Eddie.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Things I'll Never Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to chapter 15</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie paced at the bottom of the steps. Patricia was upstairs in her room, furious with him. She had to have been the one to get the cookie he had hijacked. Then he just had to get the cookie that said she still liked him. Though her mind was probably changed now. She probably hated him. Her slap probably proved that. He hadn't stopped to see if her slap had left a mark, but it still stung slightly. He just had to pull that little stunt.</p><p>He knew he should just go upstairs and try to talk to her. He had all the more reason to since he had opened his cookie. He just had to work up the courage to start the steps, to make himself stand outside of her room. She had most likely locked herself in, and wouldn't let him in. He didn't even know what to say. An apology wouldn't fix it, and could he even bring up getting the fortune he had?</p><p>She'd likely deny it as if she would even write that card. What if she said something like KT wrote it? After all she had denied what she had told Joy, the day he happened to have been listening in. Eventually he did wear her down. He just had kept insisting that he had heard her say what she had to Joy. This cookie though was different. He had no proof she had actually written it. KT could have. Someone could've done what he had done and slipped it into the stack.</p><p>He finally decided to stop wondering and planning, and just try. He counted each step as he took it, and the staircase seemed shorter than usual. Everything about this seemed shorter. The walk to her room from the top of the stairs felt like it only took two seconds. Didn't things like what he was about to do seem to take longer? Why did everything feel so short?</p><p>He stood outside her door and gave a quick knock.</p><p>"Unless your name is Eddie or KT you can come in," he heard. He thought it sounded like she had been crying. He gave a slight laugh. She had said he couldn't come in, but he could always remind her his name was actually Edison.</p><p>His hand rested on the doorknob. He was trying to gather up the courage. Trying to figure out what he wanted to say and how he should say it. He didn't want to make a bigger mess than he had already made. The only thing left to do was actually try. He turned the knob and stepped inside.</p><p>"I said no Eddies," she growled throwing her pillow at him.</p><p>"Yeah I know, but my names actually Edison. Eddie is just a nickname," he smirked. He studied her face for a few seconds. It was anger now, but there were subtle hints that she had been crying mere moments ago.</p><p>"Yeah well get out. Now."</p><p>"Patricia. Please just let me say something."</p><p>"No! Why should I? You went behind my back and did that," she snarled.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna talk anyways."</p><p>"I really wish you wouldn't."</p><p>"First I've been beating myself up about it all day. Second I don't know why I did it Patricia. I think I just needed to get my mind off of my dad for a few minutes. I know I could've picked anyone else in the house to say something about. I just, I think when I was writing it I was mad at you. I was mad because, we had an amazing week in America, and about a minute before you had to board your plane, you broke up with me. I was mad because you never told me why, you just skipped out and went home," he paused. He waited for her to yell, or snarl at him again. Instead she didn't say anything.</p><p>"It's just I really am sorry Yacker, but look at it this way, you got the cookie didn't you? It's not like anyone else found out. I shouldn't have done it, I know. Just say something please," he begged. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to pull the stops out with what he had received in his cookie just yet. He just needed her to say something.</p><p>"What do you want me to say Eddie? I want to hate you so badly it hurts."</p><p>"Is this about the stupid cookie or the fact that you still like me," he questioned. There he had it. He had laid his cards on the table.</p><p>"This isn't about the stupid cookie. It's abou-. Wait what," she snapped.</p><p>"I got your cookie. The one that said you still liked me."</p><p>"Well I didn't write it. KT must've put it in there."</p><p>"I don't think so Patricia. Please just be honest with me. Do you still like me? Did you ever stop? Why did you even break up with me in the first place? I still don't know what I did. You broke my heart you know?"</p><p>Patricia froze. She had never stopped liking him. She wasn't even totally sure why she had broken up with him. She just wanted to protect herself, and she broke her own heart, and it seems she broke his also. She was a horrible person. She wanted him to hate her, almost as much as she wanted to hate him. Why did she have to go and complicate things? Why did she have to fall in love with him? It should be easy. Could she not just say she still liked him, that she wanted to be us again, and that everything could be how it was again? No, she couldn't because that wouldn't be her. Instead she'd continue to fight tooth and nail against herself. She could just lie, but unfortunately Eddie could now tell when she was lying so that was no use. She didn't want to say anything.</p><p>"So Yacker's silent, that's new," he sighed.</p><p>"What do you want me to say? That I still like you, because I never stopped? That I think I broke up with you because I was scared how much I liked you? That I thought that you'd find someone better and break my heart? How about the fact I'm constantly replaying what I said in the airport that day? Maybe the fact I'd do anything to go back, and never break up with you. Possibly how I want you to hate me more then I want to hate you?"</p><p>Now it was Eddie's turn to be silent. He was trying to take in everything she had said. She had said she still liked him, and that she had broken up with him because she was scared. That she had been as miserable as he was. Then there was the fact she wanted him to hate her.</p><p>"I could never hate you Yacker. I told you I was falling for you. I told you I liked you, and you thought I'd find someone better? There's no one better then you Yacker. You mean the world to me." he murmured, his focus now at his feet. She shifted nervously. She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She wanted to fling herself into his arms. She wanted for things to go back to how they were, this was the chance wasn't it?</p><p>"Come on, you're killing me what do I have to do to get a reaction," he asked. Everything raced back to how they got together in the first place. Her eyes met his as he changed his focus. She jerked forward and crashed their lips together.</p><p>"That'll work," he teased.</p><p>"Whoa. Hello. Walking in here," Joy teased. It's funny how history liked to repeat itself. They were just about to kiss again when Joy walked in.</p><p>"Good timing Joy," Patricia joked saying it this time rather than Eddie.</p><p>"It's about time you two got back together," she smiled at her best friend. Eddie gave a questioning look to Patricia. Joy glanced at the pair before making the decision to leave, and let them talk,</p><p>"Are we back together," he asked.</p><p>"Nah. I don't really like you that much. I mean I only kissed you to get you to stop talking," Patricia teased.</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes really," she laughed.</p><p>"So you're sure you don't really like me."</p><p>"Well now that I think about it. Maybe we should get back together."</p><p>"So we're a couple again," he questioned. She had confused him slightly. She didn't say anything just smirked and kissed him again.</p><p>"Does that answer that." she teased him. He simply nodded before pulling her closer to kiss her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Boys Of Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia let out a groan. She hadn't been able to sleep, which was fine seeing that they didn't have school the following day. Her roommates were out cold. She decided to go make herself some Chamomile tea in hopes of it helping her sleep. She counted the steps she took down the stairs. She could smell the faint whiff of popcorn and assumed it was from the movie night the house had earlier. She tiptoed her way into the kitchen and received quite the shock when she turned to get water from the sink.</p><p>There sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of popcorn was her ex-boyfriend. His attention was focused on his laptop, and he had his headphones in. He hadn't noticed her, she thought for a moment. As soon as her tea was done she planned to surprise him. He wouldn't expect anyone to plop down next to him suddenly. Her attention moved now to the pot of water she needed to boil.</p><p>Her tea was now done, and it was now time to put her plan in action. She stood on her tiptoes. He didn't notice her, and soon she was pulling the chair out from next to him. He still didn't seem to notice her.</p><p>"Whatcha watching," she asked leaning as close as possible to him. That got his attention, he pulled his headphones off and turned his attention to her</p><p>"What are you doing," he growled. He appeared to not have enjoyed being interrupted.</p><p>"Well I made some tea, and I thought we could spend some quality time together," she teased. Now she had her full attention. He raised his eyebrow at that. They hadn't been on decent terms for most of the term and they were just now to the point where they were kinda-sorta friends. Things had been weird between them compliments of their break up.</p><p>"Well I don't think you'll be interested, it's football."</p><p>"Well I have nothing else to do so why not. I need something to make fun of anyways," she scoffed.</p><p>"Then you should know that it's the Ravens v.s. the 49ers. I'm rooting for the Ravens."</p><p>"Then I'll be rooting for the other team, whatever their name is."</p><p>"The 49ers Yacker."</p><p>"Yeah sure whatever," she sighed. She studied him as he pulled his headphones out of the jack and turned the laptop volume down so there wouldn't be the chance of them waking up anyone else in the house. He moved the bowl of popcorn so it was sitting between them on the table. Neither said much, but Eddie could tell Patricia was still confused about the entire thing. The game went on with the Raven's creaming the 49ers which gave Eddie gloating ability.</p><p>Neither Eddie nor Patricia cared about Beyonce and the halftime show so they gathered in the kitchen. He cleaned and put away the now-empty bowl that contained popcorn, and she made more tea, this time for both of them. It was now one in the morning. She was more awake now than when she had first gotten downstairs.</p><p>Patricia wouldn't let him know but she was actually having a bit of fun. She still thought the game was stupid, but it was nice to spend time with just him for a bit. No Sibuna, and to be very specific no KT.</p><p>Minutes ticked by and they headed back to the dining room to see if the game was back. Only mere moments ticked by as they watched half the power of the stadium went out.</p><p>"Does that usually happen at American sporting events," Patricia teased.</p><p>"No that would be a first. I blame Beyonce," he grumbled. He was going to be exhausted in the morning, and now the game was being delayed because of power problems.</p><p>"Yes let's blame the annoying pop star," Patricia agreed. Their music tastes were still a huge thing they had in common.</p><p>"I don't know when the game will resume, you can go back to bed if you want," he muttered nervously.</p><p>"I'm wide awake now, and besides I want to see whatever the hecks cream the other team," she smirked.</p><p>"Excuse you Yacker the Ravens are still winning."</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever."</p><p>"So what do you suggest doing to pass the time," he asked. It was weird that this was the first night in a while they weren't sneaking out to deal with something mystery related. They had basically taken the night off. She didn't want to talk about the mystery. Somehow they ended up just talking. They were talking about how they used to. Things seemed so normal at the current time.</p><p>Eventually the lights came back on and the game picked up again. The 49ers caught up quickly. Patricia made sure Eddie knew. The third quarter flew by it seemed. The score was now 31 to 29 and the fourth quarter was just starting</p><p>"I bet you the Ravens win," Eddie said suddenly.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure," Patricia scoffed</p><p>"We'll make it interesting. Name anything, what do you want in the 49ers win?"</p><p>"I think it would be fun if you were my servant for the day, Krueger. Now what about you? What do you want if your team wins?"</p><p>"Well when the Ravens win. I want a kiss," he states calmly. She didn't know how to respond. Her team was still losing, but did she want to kiss him?</p><p>"Deal," she decided</p><p>"It's a bet then Yacker," he smirked as the Ravens scored three more points. He bet a kiss. Did that mean he still liked her? She still liked him after all. She regretted breaking up with him in the first place. She would've done anything to fix that. She just didn't want to make a fool of herself but admitting to anyone she still liked him.</p><p>Something changed in the next few seconds. She didn't care who won. If his team one she'd happily kiss him. If hers won, she decided one of the first things she'd make him do was to kiss her. She tried to focus on the game, and from what little attention she had been able to play she watched as the 49ers almost scored several times but came up short. It was something she was thankful for.</p><p>She wanted his team to win. She could maybe admit that she still liked him if she had to kiss him. She knew that even if she won the bet, she wouldn't have the willpower to make him kiss her if he was her servant for the day.</p><p>Then the game ended. His team won. She'd have to kiss him. She just also had to make herself admit she still liked him.</p><p>"Looks like I won Yacker. You know what that means," he teased.</p><p>"Eww do I have to?"</p><p>"Yup, because you lost," he smirked.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Soon she was leaning forward his lips centimeters from her. Instead of her kissing him though he crashed his lips to him. They broke apart a few seconds later.</p><p>"You know I still like you," he whispered as they broke apart.</p><p>"Good, because the feelings mutual," she smirked, crashing their lips together once more.</p><p>"Um I'll- I'll just be going," they heard someone say as they split apart again. They turned to see a stuttering Fabian in the doorway. He raced off before either had been given the chance to say anything.</p><p>"It's almost four, I should get to bed," she said, kissing him again quickly before pushing her chair back from the table and heading back to her bed. To keep it simple they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: February 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sadie Hawkins Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on Patricia just ask Eddie. He's still crazy about him, he'll say yes," Joy begged. The school was hosting a girls ask the guys dance.</p><p>"Please, KT probably already asked him," Patricia glared at her best friend.</p><p>"Well Patricia if you actually talked to our roommate, you'd realize she isn't asking anyone. So you need to ask Eddie before someone else does because it's clear you still like him. You've spent the past few months insanely jealous anytime he talks to another girl. Though you still never told me why you broke up with him in the first place."</p><p>"I'm not going to ask him, Joy. Just drop it."</p><p>"Why? You're both crazy for each other still. Have you seen the way he looks at you? His face lights up. It's the same with yours, it's like he enters the room and you're a different person."</p><p>"Because what if he says no?"</p><p>"He's not going to say no."</p><p>"Joy."</p><p>"Ask him, you know you want to."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"If you ask him I'll ask someone."</p><p>"If I ask Eddie, you need to ask Alfie."</p><p>"Why Alfie?'</p><p>"Because why not? There's no way I'd tell you to ask Fabian out, Jerome is already going with Willow, and if I have to ask Eddie, that leaves Alfie. Besides you, two seem very close lately."</p><p>"Fine if you ask Eddie, I'll ask Alfie."</p><p>"Deal," Patricia sighed. Sure she still liked Eddie, but she didn't want to ask him only because he could say no, and then things would once again be awkward for them. They had finally been on good terms, since Sibuna had their mystery. She was glad they were friends again, and she didn't want to destroy it. Joy kept saying he still liked her, but she wasn't sure</p><p>"Good now that you're going to ask Eddie when are we going dress shopping?"</p><p>**O**</p><p>Eddie was on his way to the student lounge. Completely content on taking a nap, he hadn't been sleeping well he'd either have a nightmare of a vision, or a flashback to the times when he and Patricia were together. Those weren't bad until he'd wake up and remember he and Patricia broke up.</p><p>He hadn't planned on making a pit stop to listen in on two talking girls on his way through. He had heard his name as he passed by and couldn't resist. The rest of what he caught involved how he was still crazy about the one girl. It hit him that the one voice was Joy, which meant the other girl was Patricia</p><p>
  <i>"Please, KT probably already asked him."</i>
</p><p>"I'd say no if she asked me," he huffed. He missed the next thing said.</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not going to ask him, Joy. Just drop it."</i>
</p><p>"Why," he wondered out loud.</p><p><i>"Why? You're both crazy for each other still. Have you seen the way he looks at you." </i>He missed the rest of what Joy had said. His mind racing at the fact Joy had noticed that he still liked Patricia.</p><p>
  <i>"Because what if he says no?"</i>
</p><p>"I won't say no."</p><p>
  <i>"He's not going to say no."</i>
</p><p>"I really won't."</p><p>
  <i>"Ask him, you know you want to."</i>
</p><p>"Yeah listen to Joy, Patricia, ask me."</p><p>
  <i>"No."</i>
</p><p>"Seriously Patricia," he murmured.</p><p>
  <i>"If you ask him I'll ask someone."</i>
</p><p><i>"If I ask Eddie, you need to ask Alfie."</i> Eddie let out a quiet laugh. He couldn't picture Joy and Alfie going to a dance together. His laughter distracted him for a few moments.</p><p>
  <i>"Fine if you ask Eddie, I'll ask Alfie."</i>
</p><p>"Okay I like this deal," he laughed.</p><p><i>"Deal,"</i> he heard Patricia finally say.</p><p>"Yes," he said with a quiet cheer. That's all he needed to hear before he quickly walked away.</p><p>**O**</p><p>Eddie spent the rest of the day waiting for her to ask him. He couldn't help it, the girl he still liked said she'd ask him. The temptation was looming, he wanted to ask her, but that wouldn't work seeing as it was a girl ask boys dance. Victor was in the hall doing his usual speech, and she hadn't asked him.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow? It would drive him crazy until she did, but he had to stay cool, he couldn't let on that he had overheard her in Joy. Maybe he could tell Joy he had heard them talking? If she hadn't asked him by the time the day ended tomorrow, he'd tell Joy he had overheard them.</p><p>The next day passed and still nothing. Joy had even already asked Alfie, who ended up agreeing, much to everyone's surprise. Fabian, Mara, and KT had even planned to do a single kids type thing. Patricia had to ask him soon right?</p><p>Curfew was going to be called soon, it was Eddie's last chance to get a snack. He just hadn't expected Patricia and Joy to be talking in the kitchen. He stood outside the doorway to listen in.</p><p>"Okay Patricia, I asked Alfie. You have ten minutes before curfew is called, ask Eddie. Do it now."</p><p>"Joy."</p><p>"Patricia we made a deal."</p><p>"Fine," she growled. She made her way out of the kitchen, only to see Eddie pressed against the wall by the doorway.</p><p>"How much did you hear," she sighed, already having figured out that he must've been listening.</p><p>"Not much," he lied. He couldn't admit to having been listening in just now and he really couldn't admit to having overheard them the other day.</p><p>"Liar," she growled.</p><p>"Just that you're going to ask me to the dance," he admitted. That was the truth for the most part. He watched as her face turned red.</p><p>"Aww is Yacker embarrassed?"</p><p>"Why would I be embarrassed?"</p><p>"I don't know, but you're blushing," he laughed.</p><p>"Maybe I'm embarrassed you'll say no," she whispered.</p><p>"Well you won't know until you ask."</p><p>"You weren't supposed to hear that."</p><p>"You know Victor's gonna do his speech soon."</p><p>"Fine. Eddie will you go to the dance with me?"</p><p>"Aww, Yacker I'd love to."</p><p>"Why do I feel like you're mocking me," she grumbled.</p><p>"I'm not. Serious-time here Patricia. I still like you," he admitted.</p><p>"Eddie I st-"</p><p>"You have five minutes and I want to hear a pin drop," they heard suddenly.</p><p>"This can't wait," she decided, "I still like you."</p><p>"Good so are we ba-"</p><p>"I should go, we can talk in the morning yah?"</p><p>"Wait," he called as she was halfway down the hall. They might have just gotten back together, he was confused. Even if they weren't just yet, they were going to the dance together which was enough to plaster a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: 2013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Why We Said Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second time she had done it in the past three days. Why would Patricia call him instead of someone else? Sure it made sense the first time because Alfie didn't go and he was the first Sibuna member whose name popped up in her contacts. At least that's what she keeping trying to convince herself, especially after he had called her Yacker again.</p><p>She wondered why she hadn't called KT. KT after all had been the one to text her. Instead she called Eddie. Again. Twice in three days. She couldn't figure out why though. Was it even that big of a deal? Sure it was. She kept calling him. She kept calling her ex.</p><p>She knew the deep down the big reasons was that she still loved him. Now she'd deny her feelings for him if you asked. She knew she was stupid to have let him go in the first place. She couldn't even remember why she thought it was what she wanted. She knew the second she stepped away from him it wasn't what she wanted. But he didn't react. He stood there still as a statue as she walked away and boarded her plane.</p><p>Patricia wanted so badly to have things to go back to how they were before she made what had to have been the biggest mistake of her life thus far. She simply wanted to be able to go up to him again and kiss him. Just be normal again. She remembers how because they refused to hold hands in public that they'd simply bump them together lightly as they walked. She wanted to do that again. She'd even let him actually hold her hand if they were in public and he wanted to. She just wanted to be his again.</p><p>Instead she lets the hurt get to her. The hurt from her own stupid decision. She wanted to get over him. She wanted to move on. Okay that wasn't even close to the truth, but she hated how attached she still was to him. She just wanted to be his or she wanted to be over him. Instead she was trapped wishing she was his and also wishing she was over him.</p><p>Her mind was snapped out of her thoughts but her ringing phone. She knew that ringtone, it was one of the few assigned tones she had. Sick Puppies' I Hate You. It was Eddie's ring. She froze. Why was he calling her? It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other. Her finger hovered over accept. Just as she was about to accept the phone call, he must've hung up.</p><p>It was probably a mistake, he probably meant to call someone else. He was over her. Why would he call her? Why would he want to talk to her? She wanted to call him back, but that would be weird if he had only called her by mistake. She knew she should have stopped herself but it was too late and she had redialed his number.</p><p>Eddie stared at the phone in his hand. He was glad she hadn't answered. What was he supposed to say if she answered? He only called because he wanted to hear her voice. Sure they had talked only a few hours ago, but it was only about Sibuna. Though he was sure hearing her voicemail wasn't much different. His phone screen lit up with an incoming call, Patricia was calling him. He figured she only called to see what he wanted. What would he say if he answered? After all if he had a question he could just go upstairs and ask, though it was almost ten. He didn't know what else to do so he pressed to answer.</p><p>"Hey Yacker," he answered nervously.</p><p>"You called," she teased. He rarely heard that tone from her anymore. The joking around, the smile it seemed to bring to his face.</p><p>"Yeah um about that."</p><p>"Eddie," she growled. She didn't know how to act on the phone with him.</p><p>"It's nothing," he lied.</p><p>"Come one why'd you call," she asked. Now she was curious. He needed to say it out loud. He scrambled to press mute on his phone. Lifting it back to his face his cheek hitting the button again to unmute his phone.</p><p>"I called because I needed to hear your voice," he admitted. Patricia froze what should she even say?</p><p>"What," was all she could come out with. Pulling his phone from his ear to unmute he noticed he already had. Did he do it by accident?</p><p>"Just I had a question on homework but I figured it out," he lied.</p><p>"Oh." she frowned. She had heard him. She wanted to hear him say it again. She wanted to tell him she missed him, but as the call ended tone filled her ear, she couldn't help to be filled with disappointment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted: Feb 27th, 2013</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to FF.net. </p><p>Not all chapters are going to be reposted here, because I don't consider them of worthy quality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>